Smoothies Are Just Great
by Robot Maddness Strikes
Summary: Its insanely hot so Ben and Kevin go to get smoothies. A commission for my friend. Bevin.


A/N: So this was a commission for my good friend Kit Cat

A/N: So this was a commission for my good friend Kit Cat. Gots to loves hers. But I have to tell you, this kinda killed me on the inside. I had an idea for what I wanted to write and then it kidna died on me. XD Oh wells. –shrugs- And also there is implied gayness, no sex or anything, just like, gayness. XD Sorry for the use of the word though, it was fun to write this but I just don't think I'm very good Bevin. Just couldn't get into it. / Saddness.

DISCLAIMER: I sometimes wish that I owned this show. I would stay up at night looking at my ceiling and the stars in the sky and think… wait… wtf? Stars? WHERE DID MY FLIPPEN CEILING GO?! BLOODY THEIVES!

-- --

The heat of the summer day seemed to be boiling the town of Bellwood. Even the asphalt looked as if it was bubbling and warping in the intensity of the sun's rays. Heat waves rose high above the ground, distorting the outline of the buildings and streets.

Ben Tennyson groaned and threw his head back, hitting it against the green and black headrest. Almost instantly he felt his flesh adhere to the burning leather. Even in the teched out camaro, with A.C. blasting in his face, the ridiculous heat still seemed to reach him. He had left the house that day with two shirts, a jacket, and baggy shorts. And shoes. Can't forget the shoes.

Now he was stripped down to a white undershirt, which was now probably permanently joined with the top layer of his sweating epidermis, and his shorts. The rest of his clothes had been unceremoniously stripped off of him and tossed into the back, along with his friend's collection of dirty laundry. What he wouldn't give to strip down to his boxers. But no. He couldn't do that now of all times. First of all, he was in public. Sorta. Second, he wasn't so sure Kevin really wanted to see his green and black striped boxers.

Lazy due to the heat, he raised his smoothie straw to his lips and gulped some down, feeling the icy relief snake over his lips and down his throat.

"Ugh. How can you be wearing all that?" He said once he came up for air. The brunette waved an arm to imply he was speaking of his friend's clothing choice. The dark haired boy had chosen to wear his usual uniform of black and grey layered shirts, and a pair of insanely tight jeans. "I'm sweating like a pig here, and I'm only wearing this." He plucked weakly at his shirt. It stuck stubbornly to his chest. Yep. It wasn't coming off anytime soon.

"Feeling a bit sticky?" Kevin smirked. "And pigs don't sweat."

"Not the point." Ben growled. He wasn't in the mood for the raven-haired boy's sarcasm. "How are you not Kevin ala roast?"

The smirk on the older boy's pale face became even more pronounced. He reached down and grabbed his own cup full of glorious fruity goodness. Taking a long sip he enjoyed watching the brunette begin to boil even more. Finally he decided it was about time to respond before the boy imploded, or exploded. Both of which would be messy and hard to explain.

"Ever since I've started absorbing metals I've stopped over heating. My body is unable to rise above 36.8 degrees Celsius. Or 98.2 Fahrenheit for you non science types." He chuckled at Ben's furious glare. It wasn't the brunette's fault that he wasn't great with the physics and such… "Plus, I don't sweat. So I'm rather comfortable right now." Kevin spread his arms out to prove his point. There wasn't a damp spot on him.

Ben muttered a few choice words that surely would have made Gwen slap him with a face full of manna. Instead of a punch Kevin just laughed. A few drops of sweat dribbled down Ben's neck, getting soaked in his already damp shirt.

"Come on Ben!" The older teen laughed. "I know your dying in that shirt. Just take it off before we have to cut it off."

The brunette grumbled, but felt slightly relieved as he finally peeled the white cotton from his skin. Opening the car door slightly he wrung out the shirt, a large splash of sweat landing on the tar and evaporating upon contact. Ben grimaced in disgust as the smell of burning sweat reached his nose.

"I really need to shower tonight." He muttered, sticking himself back in the car and tossing the disgusting shirt in the back. He would deal with it later. Finally the chance to possibly relax. Of course, Ben had forgotten to take into account how that annoying piece of cotton had been keeping his back safe from the scorching leather. And practically melting leather against bare skin, no matter how sweat coated, is not a good feeling. Screams and profanities filled the air as he ripped himself away from the seat.

"Something the matter Benny my boy?" Kevin flickered his eyes in the direction of the younger boy. And up onto his sweat covered body. That was now thrashing around liked it was possessed, trying to get away from the heat.

Finally the boy flew back into the back seat, grabbed a collection of clothes and threw them against the seat. With a sigh Ben leaned contently against the already heating cotton, and other fabrics. Glancing up he saw his friend looking at him peculiarly. Well, not so much him as his stomach. Was something wrong with it?

"You ok, man?" The brunette shifted uncomfortably under the stare. "What's up?"

Kevin let his eyes rake over the skin a few more times before returning them to the world beyond the windshield. Thoughts began to spin through his head; none of them even relatively clean. But one thing did pop into his head. A test. A game almost.

"So Ben. I've got an idea." The dark haired boy leaned his head back and looked out of the window. "Let's play a game."

Ben's eyebrows shot up at this. How could the raven-haired even be possibly thinking in this heat? His own brain felt like it was slowly being turned to mush. He was surprised he could make coherent sentences.

"Yeah?" He yawned, his eyes drooping slightly in exhaustion caused by the heat. "What type of game?"

"Just a truth or dare kind of thing…" He mused.

A shrug was the only response he received so the raven-haired assumed he could continue. Something moved out of the corner of his eyes and Kevin glanced out the window. There. The perfect ammunition. It couldn't have been more perfect. An almost maniacal grin crossed his face, something Ben missed as he tried to wipe some of the sweat off of his body.

"Ok Benny my friend. What do you think of that little piece of work over there?" The raven roughly pointed to a pair of joggers running by. The girl was definitely the stereotypical drool over blonde with a toothpick waist and breasts the size of Kentucky. Her tanned skin glistened in sweat, which dripped and slid down bare stomach. Any normal man would instantly be thrown into a world of fantasy at the image. Key word. _Normal_.

Ben just barely glanced at the girl before turning away from her. What was Kevin up to? His friend knew that the brunette wasn't a girl watcher like most his age.

"She's ok. A bit to busty for my type."

Kevin raised his brow at this. To busty? Was there such a thing in the known world as _to busty_?

"So wait, what's your type?" The mutant narrowed his eyes as he inspected the girl from a distance. "I'd say she's a D or so. Huge. Probably not real. What do you go for? B? A? None what so ever?"

Ben shuffled in his seat; he was beginning to feel awkward and nervous. What was Kevin going on about? "Boobs just get in the way." He grumbled awkwardly to himself.

"Ok." Kevin took a deep breath, trying to keep from laughing. "Let me get this straight. Boobs get in the way of _what_? Its not like you've been doing anything down and dirty, and you haven't. Because I would know. Believe me, I would know."

Ben sent a glare that would send a weaker man into a corner cowering but just made the dark haired boy burst into tear filled laughter.

"You know what. Shut up." He muttered, kicking his feet against the glove compartment, making Kevin wince.

Instantly the older boy tried to sober himself. Looking around at the Mr. Smoothie parking lot he spotted a large gathering of people, mostly girls their own age.

"Now, of all the people here who would you find the most appealing to cause certain, ah, aspects of your body to react?"

Now he was just being uncool. And weird. Ben narrowed his eyes at his friend before letting them sweep around the boiling 'outdoors'. For a long moment nothing seemed to happen. And then his eyes locked on someone, and instantly he felt his pants tighten slightly.

"Ooo, I do believe that we have a winner." Kevin smirked, glancing down at the bump that had suddenly appeared in the boy's shorts. "Now tell me, who is it."

Ben shook his head roughly. "No."

"Ah, come on Ben. Why not." Kevin never begged, unless he really wanted to know something. And of course, this was something he wanted to know. That was Ben's cue that he might as well answer or result in being pummeled until it was forced out of him.

Nervously he scratched the back of his inflamed neck. "Um, you'll just h-have to guess."

Kevin leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "Hm, another game. I think I'm going to find this enjoyable." The mutant always enjoyed a good challenge. "Ok, is it one of those four girls over in that corner table?" He pointed to a table of insanely preppy looking girls, all practical clones of each other. What with their stick straight hair, push up bra/tank tops, and mini skirts. Easy targets. Kevin bet that he could have them in his pants in an hour tops. Probably more like ten minuets.

Ben just snorted and shook his head.

"Ah, up for a little challenge eh? How about one of those?" He pointed to the other group of girls. These were more punkish, with baggy ripped jeans and tight tank tops, black spike wristbands, etc…

The response was not what he expected. A rough shake of the teen's head denied any liking of the last group of girls brave enough to stand the heat.

"But wait, that's all the people le- " Kevin cut himself off as he realized what he was saying. And then smiled impishly. Oh. It was too good. It was _too _good.

"Let me guess." His eyes swiveled over to where the busty jogger was still standing in line with her partner. Her partner whose abs, back, and chest where currently dripping in delicious amounts of sweat. Whose sweat soaked hair lay damp against his forehead, and as he flicked it off Kevin was reminded of a model. Silently Kevin lifted his hand and pointed to the McHotty.

Slowly Ben's eyes widened, and then his cheeks reddened even more than they already had been. There was a long pause in which Kevin detached his own eyes from the To-Hot-To-Be-Real jogger and placed them onto Ben's.

There was a quick bob of the brunette's head, it was barely a twitch, but Kevin was filled with glee. His job here was done. Ben was gay. And now he knew.

"Don't worry Benny me boy." The dark haired boy patted the now sweat soaked shorts his friend sat uncomfortably in. Well, maybe he patted Ben's thigh a little higher than most would… "You're not alone in this world." He gave a mischievous wink before starting the car. "Ok. Come on, I'm going to drop you off at home. Its to hot to be out today."

--

It wasn't until later, around dinnertime in fact, that Ben was finally able to sit quietly in his room thinking over the day. Glancing around he took in the dark green walls of his room, what with their posters coating one whole wall.

Thoughts whizzed through his head, remembering the feeling of when he saw that sweating jogger. Sure, he knew he was gay. Its not like he publicized it, but why did Kevin want to know? He had Gwen to worry about. Suddenly he shot up in his seat.

"Oh my God. Kevin's bi." He practically shouted.

--

A/N: So I don't generally do slash writing. But I'm getting paid for this, kinda, so its all good. If you would review nonetheless that would be just great. Tell me what you think aboot it and all.


End file.
